Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 16 (Heemstvleugel)
Heemstvleugel stond vermoeid op. Hij had geen zin meer in de dag. Hij was weer helemaal hersteld van zijn val, maar daar kwam het niet door. Het kwam door zijn leerling. Hij wilde hem helemaal niet meer trainen. Zijn leerling was verschrikkelijk. Zuchtend trippelde hij het krijgershol uit. Sparrentak achtervolgde hem. ‘Morgen broer!’ mauwde Sparrentak. ‘Morgen Spar,’ groette hij terug. ‘Wil je vandaag alleen trainen of zullen we samen trainen?’ vroeg zijn broer. ‘We zouden een grenspatrouille kunnen doen samen en daarna alleen trainen,’ opperde Heemstvleugel. Sparrentak knikte. ‘Prima plan!’ Zijn broer trippelde het leerlingenhol binnen en wekte Duivelpoot en Engelpoot. De twee leerlingen stonden op, rekte zich uit, en trippelde naar hun toe. ‘En wat gaan we vandaag doen?’ vroeg Engelpoot opgewonden. ‘We gaan beginnen met een grenspatrouille, daarna zullen we wel verder zien. Maar net toen ze alle vier uit het kamp wilde trippelden stopte Varenschaduw hen. ‘Wacht! Waar gaan jullie naartoe? Ik wilde net patrouilles gaan opstellen?’ ‘Ohh, wij wilden net een grenspatrouille gaan doen,’ mauwde Heemstvleugel. Varenschaduw schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, Sparrentak en Engelpoot gaan samen met Beukpoot en Ravenhart jagen.’ Daarna wendde ze zich tot Heemstvleugel en Duivelpoot. ‘En jullie gaan samen met Nachtpoot en Wezelklauw op grenspatrouille.’ Ze knikten alle vier. ‘Oké.’ Hij trippede naar Wezelklauw. ‘Wij moeten samen op grenspatrouille gaan.’ Wezelklauw knikte. ‘Dat weet ik, ik zal Nachtpoot even wekken.’ ‘Top, dan wachten Duivelpoot en ik bij de kampuitgang.’ Hij wenkte Duivelpoot en samen gingen ze wachten bij de kampuitgang. Het was heel stil en geen van beide zij wat tegen elkaar. Gelukkig kwamen Wezelklauw en Nachtpoot al snel naar hun toe getrippeld. ‘Klaar voor?’ vroeg de donkergrijze kater. Heemstvleugel knikte, daarna wenkte hij met zijn staart naar hun dat ze hem moesten volgen. Nachtpoot en Duivelpoot rende alvast vooruit. ‘En hoe gaat het met het trainen?’ vroeg Wezelklauw. Heemstvleugel kromp een klein beetje ineen. Daar wilde hij nu echt niet over beginnen! ‘Erg goed. Duivelpoot is een uitstekende vechter! Jagen kan hij ook aardig goed, ik wilde vanavond met hem nachtjagen oefenen.’ Wezelklauw knikte. ‘Dat is mooi! Nachtpoot wordt volgende maan waarschijnlijk krijger, dan ben ik eindelijk van hem af,’ lachte hij. Heemstvleugel wilde gauw het onderwerp veranderen dus begon hij over Wezelklauws kits. ‘En hoe gaat het met je kits?’ Wezelklauws ogen glommen. ‘Geweldig! Ik hou zo zielsveel van hun en Wolkvacht. IJzelkit en Fretkit zijn vaak aan het spelen met elkaar en Wolkit zit meestal stil in het hoekje alles te bestuderen. Misschien wordt ze wel medicijnkat!’ ‘Die hebben we nodig, nu Vlamhart al zo oud is.’ ‘En hoe gaat het met jouw broertjes en zusje?’ ‘Goed hoor, alle drie beloven ze goede krijgers te worden, vooral Roodkit, zij wint elke keer van haar broertjes en is al aardig sterk!’ Heemstvleugel keek rond of hij Nachtpoot en Duivelpoot ergens zag. De twee leerlingen kwamen al naar hun toe gerend. ‘Schiet eens op slomerds!’ mauwde Duivelpoot. ‘Jaja,’ zuchtte Wezelklauw, ‘We komen al hoor.’ Daarna fluisterde hij tegen Heemstvleugel. ‘Leerlingen toch ook.’ Heemstvleugel grinnikte en daarna trippelden ze weer vooruit. Na een tijdje kwamen ze opeens twee dode ratten bij de grens tegen. ‘Wie zou die hier neer hebben gelegd?’ vroeg Nachtpoot. ‘Typisch vader,’ hoorde Heemstvleugel heel zachtjes naast hem mompelen. Ik dacht dat hij ouderloos was! Wie zou zijn vader zijn? ‘Nou, die zijn niet meer eetbaar hoor! Wat een stank!’ mauwde Wezelklauw met een opgetrokken neus. ‘Laten we ze opruimen en daarna gauw weglopen!’ mauwde Heemstvleugel. Wezelklauw knikte. ‘Laten we dat maar doen ja!’ Snel trippelden ze weer verder. Toen ze aankwamen bij de HemelClangrens vroeg Duivelpoot: ‘Zijn we eigenlijk nog in oorlog met de HemelClan?’ ‘Volgens mij niet, want wij hebben nu een stukje RivierClan erbij en daardoor kreeg de HemelClan dit stukje.’ ‘Maar waarom hebben we dan zo hard gevochten voor dit stukje? Het is prachtig en er loopt veel prooi!’ Heemstvleugel moest toegeven dat zijn leerling wel een punt had. ‘Wie weet, misschien wil Mistster toch wel dat stukje hebben.’ Maar waarom wil jij dat zo graag weten? Hij is weer eens wat van plan. Toen ze klaar waren met patrouilleren keerden ze terug naar het kamp, ze hadden er lang over gedaan en Heemstvleugel had geen zin om nog te gaan trainen met zijn leerling. ‘Je mag de rest van de dag doen wat je wil, we gaan niet meer trainen vandaag,’ mauwde hij tegen Duivelpoot. Zijn leerling knikte en trippelde naar de prooihoop. Toen de avond naderde ging Heemstvleugel nog even snel naar Vlamhart voor controle en daarna krulde hij zich op in zijn nest. De volgende ochtend werd hij pas laat wakker. Het was al bijna zonhoog! Snel stond hij op en trippelde zijn nest uit. Het hele krijgershol was al leeg. Meteen trippelde hij het leerlingenhol in, om Duivelpoot te zoeken, maar zijn leerling was er niet. Waar zou hij zijn? Maar net toen hij het kamp uit wilde rennen om hem te zoeken, riep Varenschaduw zijn naam. ‘Heemstvleugel! Kom eens!’ Heemstvleugel trippelde naar haar toe. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij. ‘Jij gaat samen met mij op jachtpatrouille.’ ‘Ehh, oké, maar Duivelpoot is nergens te bekennen.’ Varenschaduw keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ‘Heb jij je leerling nodig om te jagen?’ Heemstvleugel zuchtte. ‘Nee,’ bromde hij. ‘Dat dacht ik al. Duivelpoot kan heus wel voor zichzelf zorgen. Wie weet is hij zelf op jacht gegaan aangezien jij er zo lang over deed om wakker te worden!’ Heemstvleugels vacht prikkelde van irritatie. Varenschaduw was een lieve poes, maar ze moest altijd weer doen alsof zij alles wist, zo irritant! ‘Met wie gaan we nog meer?’ ‘Kraaienvleugel en Muisstaart.’ En met dat gezegd trippelde ze naar de kampuitgang, waar Kraaienvleugel en Muisstaart op hun stonden te wachten. ‘We gaan.’ Al snel renden de vier krijgers door het bos. ‘Waar gaan we jagen?’ vroeg Muisstaart. ‘Hier,’ mauwde Varenschaduw terwijl ze tot stilstand kwam. Heemstvleugel proefde de lucht. Er was geen prooi te bekennen! ‘Laten we in tweetallen jagen,’ stelde Kraaienvleugel voor. Varenschaduw knikte. ‘Dat is een goed idee! Gaan jij en Muisstaart samen?’ De twee krijgers knikte en sprintte weg. Heemstvleugel zuchtte weer. Waarom moest hij nou per se met Varenschaduw opgescheept zitten? ‘Zullen we het bij de HemelClangrens proberen?’ opperde hij. ‘Prima,’ mauwde Varenschaduw terwijl ze knikte. Samen renden ze naar de HemelClangrens. ‘Gaan we dit ooit nog terug nemen? Het zit er vol van prooi!’ ‘Dat weet ik niet,’ bekende de Clancommandant, ‘Volgens mij wacht Mistster gewoon tot de HemelClan iets fout doet, zodat we een goede reden hebben. Maar voor nu is het niet van ons!’ Heemstvleugel knikte en een bekende geur drong zijn neus binnen. Spreeuw! Hij zakte meteen in zijn sluiphouding en ging op de geur af. De spreeuw zat iets te eten, en had daardoor Heemstvleugel helemaal niet door. Opeens schoot iets bruins lang hem. Is dat een konijn?! Zonder na te denken sprintte hij eropaf. Het beestje was erg snel en Heemstvleugel moest zijn uiterste best doen om hem bij de houden. En net toen Heemstvleugel hem bijna dacht te hebben, schoot hij zijn hol in. Muizenstront! Hij rook weer een bekende geur, maar de geur was niet van een prooi. De geur was van een kat! Duivelpoot! En toen Heemstvleugel de geur volgde merkte hij dat het niet alleen zijn leerling was. Hij verstopte zich in een struik. Hij zag dat zijn leerling stond bij de plek waar ze gisteren de twee dode ratten hadden gevonden. Tegenover hem stond een grijze kater met een witte borst en witte pootjes. Dat is dezelfde kater als vorige keer! Hij herinnerde zich ook weer wat Duivelpoot had gezegd toen ze de twee bedorven ratten hadden gevonden. Die kat is zijn vader?! Waarom zou hij die verlaten hebben en naar de Clans gekomen zijn? En waarom komt zijn vader dan niet mee? ‘Gegroet zoon! Hoe staat het ervoor?’ ‘Goed hoor pap! Ik denk dat iedereen me wel vertrouwd in de Clan, behalve mijn mentor dan, maar verder is die wel oké.’ Heemstvleugels vacht kwam overeind. Oké?! En dat zegt de kat die mij heeft bedreigd te vermoorden! Hij kalmeerde zichzelf weer om goed naar het gesprek te luisteren. ‘Ik heb een goed plan bedacht,’ vertelde Duivelpoot trots, ‘Als ik mijn Clan kan overhalen om met de HemelClan te vechten, dan tijdens dat gevecht kan ik hun medicijnkat vermoorden! En het wordt bijna Witgrond, en dan worden ze afgezwakt…’ Maar voordat hij zijn verhaal kon eindigen zei zijn vader al: ‘Ja! Dat had je al verteld.’ ‘Ohh, maar nog niet dat ik dan hun medicijnkat kan vermoorden, waardoor ze afgezwakt zijn. En misschien kan ik daarna de RivierClan aanvallen om hun medicijnkatten te vermoorden, want zij zijn na de HemelClan de grootse Clan!’ De ogen van de grijswitte kater glommen van trots. ‘Heel goed! Ik ben nu koning!’ Wat is een koning? Duivelpoot staarde zijn vader met open mond aan. ‘Wat?! Echt waar! Dat is zo cool! Maar hoe dan? Als de koning sterft wordt zijn nageslacht toch koning van de zwerfkatten?’ ‘Dat is helemaal waar, laat ik zeggen dat er is afgehandeld met zijn nageslacht,’ mauwde hij grimmig. Heemstvleugel wist wel beter. Die kat had dat nageslacht gewoon vermoord! ‘En nu ik koning ben, ga ik troepen verzamelen!’ ‘Echt waar? Yes!’ ‘Maar wanneer denk je dat je die medicijn nog wat dinges, hebt vermoord?’ ‘Dat weet ik nog niet. Maar als ik het weet zal ik naar u toekomen!’ ‘Heel goed zoon!’ De grijze kater gaf zijn zoon een lik over zijn kop en daarna rende hij gauw weg. Heemstvleugel wist dat als hij nu zijn leerling zou confronteren, het slecht zou gaan aflopen met hemzelf, dus bleef hij wachten totdat Duivelpoot weg was gegaan. Plotseling hoorde hij een stem achter hem. ‘Heemstvleugel! Heemstvleugel! Waar ben je?’ Het was Varenschaduw. Snel sprong hij uit de struik en rende hij naar haar toe. ‘Waar bleef je? En waarom heb je niks gevangen?’ Heemstvleugel boog zijn kop. ‘Het spijt me, ik heb niks kunnen vangen, het konijn was te snel.’ Varenschaduw zuchtte geërgerd. ‘Iedereen heeft nou eens niet zijn dag, hè?’ mauwde ze op haar allerliefste toon. Maar Heemstvleugel wist heel goed wat ze echt dacht. ‘Nou ga maar terug naar het kamp dan. Misschien kan je nog trainen met je leerling, als die terug is.’ Heemstvleugel knikte en rende gauw naar het kamp. Weer terug in het kamp had Heemstvleugel helemaal geen zin om naar zijn leerling toe te gaan. Hij pakte wat van de prooihoop en daarna krulde hij zich op in zijn nest. Hij kon zijn leerling niet geloven. Duivelpoot wil gewoon Avondmaan vermoorden! En daarna Waterplons en Rietsteel! Hoe kan hij zo kwaadaardig zijn? Maar dat was niet de enige vraag die door Heemstvleugels hoofd spookte. De echte vraag was: Wat hebben de Clans hem ooit aangedaan om dit te verdienen? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal